Once Upon An Arranged Marriage
by marina eys
Summary: This is the story about how Char's parents, King Jerrold and Queen Daria, met and "fell in hate". They can't stand the sight of one another, so what happens when they find out that they are engaged? As always there is a quest involved...R
1. Perfect Match

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise is not mine – it belongs to Gail Carson Levine. So please don't sue!

**

* * *

**

**-Once Upon An Arranged Marriage -**

**

* * *

**

Okay, this is going to be different from other Ella Enchanted fics – or at least, I am going to try to make it different. _Sarah Enchanted_, my other Ella Enchanted fic, is still going to be my first priority but I just wanted to see what people thought of this. It is related in no way to _Sarah Enchanted_.

This story is about how King Jerrold and Queen Daria (Char's parents) met and their romance. Jerrold is the Prince of Kyrria whereas Daria is the Princess of a neighbouring kingdom, Valrie.

Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Perfect Match_

-

Daria gazed at her appearance in the mirror. Her maid, Silvana, had braided her dark hair back and her face was devoid of any make-up – though she did not need to wear any for she was naturally beautiful. Her hazel eyes were mischievous with long dark eyelashes. Her lips were a cherry red and when she smiled, she had the sweetest dimples you had ever seen.

She was wearing a light green dress that brought out the specks of green in her eyes. At sixteen years of age, she looked every part the Princess of Valrie. Because of her station in life, Daria often felt lonely and did not have that many friends because everybody treated her like a princess, and not like an actual person that they could relate too.

She was the heir to the Valrien throne and she had one other sister, Katie, who was a year younger than her, though they did not get along very well. Katie was the direct opposite of Daria. Daria was fun, vivacious and intelligent whereas Katie was boring, dull and simple in comparison. Daria had dark features where as Katie was blonde and fair. Both were attractive though Katie often played second fiddle as Daria was the heir and slightly more attractive. They did love each other as sisters but they were too different to ever be great friends.

Daria looked at her reflection one last time and nodded in approval. She had to unfortunately attend a banquet to celebrate the beginning of spring, where most likely, every bachelor would be vying for her attention when all she wanted to do was converse with somebody who did not see her as a possible marriage prospect.

She made her way down to the banquet hall and was approached by her sister.

"You have finally decided to leave your room. How long does it take for you to get ready?" Katie asked, exasperated.

Daria just rolled her eyes at her sister's theatrics.

"Where are mother and father?"

"They have already gone down." Katie replied.

"Have you gone down yet?" Daria wanted to know anything interesting about her guests.

"Yes. And there are plenty of young men down there, just waiting for you to arrive, so lets not disappoint them." Katie replied and dragged her older sister down a set of stairs.

As soon as Daria entered the banquet hall she was indeed accosted by several men.

"Delighted to meet you, Sir Andrew." "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Sir Peter." "No, I am not thinking of getting 'hitched' as you call it, soon." "Yes, I did enjoy my trip to Ayortha." Daria smiled so much that her cheeks hurt.

Katie just sighed, dejected, and went over to talk to some guests.

Daria greeted her mother, Queen Henrietta, and father, King Robert, and sat down beside them at the front of the room. They were then approached by more people.

Daria always got very bored at these functions. She was polite and courteous to everyone but the people whose company she was in were all so bent on pleasing Daria, that they often acted like they had no personality whatsoever. Daria kept herself amused by silently making up conversations with invisible courtiers.

She noticed one particular group of people approach them. It consisted of a middle-aged man, a woman presumably his wife, and a handsome young man who looked as bored as Daria was.

They were announced as King George, Queen Eliza and Prince Jerrold of Kyrria.

Out of the corner of her eye, Daria could see her father smiling and she wondered if there was another reason that they were invited to the banquet, other than the fact that they were the rulers of Kyrria.

Her parents started talking to King George and Queen Eliza, so that left Prince Jerrold, the heir of Kyrria, and Daria to make conversation with each other.

"So, how are you liking it in Valrie?" Daria asked.

Jerrold looked sullenly at Daria. He was really quite handsome. He had tawny brown curls and swarthy skin. On closer inspection, he also had freckles, which was quite surprising on such a dark face. His looks though, were overshadowed by his arrogance.

"What's there to like?" he responded.

Daria looked disconcerted for a moment. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that before.

"Excuse me?" she frowned. Sure, she wanted a change in the kind of people she associated with, but not like this. What was this man's problem?

"Are you deaf as well as a snob?" he rudely questioned.

Daria almost gasped in disbelief. _She _was a snob?

"You should talk." she retorted and she saw anger flash across the Prince's face. She was about to add that she thought he was haughty, conceited and rude when they were interrupted.

King George asked pleasantly, "Are you two getting along well?"

Daria was about to tell him that she thought his son resembled a swine in both manners and looks but the Prince beat her first.

"We are having a splendid time. I myself, have never been in such _beautiful _and _enjoyable _company." He answered and smiled innocently. Their parents were satisfied, though Daria did not miss the sarcasm when he spoke the words "beautiful" and "enjoyable".

If she had not been so shocked at Prince Jerrold's behaviour, she might have noticed the secretive smiles that the four rulers gave each other.

Jerrold excused himself and some other young man approached Daria.

She noticed that Jerrold had gone to talk to Katie and they seemed to be getting along wonderfully. Then what did he have against Daria? She tried to ignore the hurt and confusion that she was feeling but her thoughts kept turning back to Prince Jerrold. What exactly was going on?

Later that night, Daria was sitting up in bed, combing her hair. Her sister waltzed into the room with an ecstatic expression on her face.

"How did you find tonight?" Daria asked her curiously.

"Everything was brilliant. Prince Jerrold was charming." Katie fell back onto Daria's king-sized bed, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I'm glad _you_ thought so." Daria muttered.

Katie ignored Daria and continued talking. "He was quite the gentleman. He told me he loved Valrie and wanted to stay here forever. He's certainly handsome. I wonder what he thought of me?"

Daria stared at her sister. _He loved Valrie? What on earth did I do to him that made him act so nastily towards me? _

Katie continued talking on and on about Prince Jerrold's redeeming qualities and left Daria with a feeling of trepidation. Her sister could not possibly be falling in love with Jerrold; she had only just met him. However, it was certainly looking like this was the case.

The next morning, Daria was summoned to her parents' chambers. Once she had arrived, after a hasty good morning they immediately began interrogating her.

"How did you find Prince Jerrold?"

"Did you like him?"

"He is quite handsome…"

"Did he say much to you?"

And so on and so forth. Daria looked bewildered from one parent to the other.

_Everyone has gone mad. _She thought to herself.

She was then told to get dressed immediately for the King, Queen and Prince of Kyrria were to visit them again today.

Daria put on a dark blue dress this time, as dark as midnight. She tied her hair into a loose bun and then went to her sister's room. She was amazed for once to find that her sister had still not finished getting ready. Usually it was the other way round – Daria had to be practically dragged away from her room whereas Katie could get ready in five seconds if she had to.

Daria pulled Katie away from the mirror and made it to the foyer in time to greet everyone.

Jerrold looked distastefully at Daria and immediately stood next to Katie and began talking to her. Usually men clambered over each other to get to Daria, whereas Katie was often left out, as she was not the heir of Valrie. Daria could tell that this was going to be a strange day indeed.

Lunch was quite uneventful. Daria was made to sit between Jerrold and Katie, much to the discomfort of all three.

Jerrold managed to insult her eleven times without anybody hearing. His insults ranged from, "Do you always look that ugly or does it just come naturally?" to "You better not eat anything or you will not fit into that dress much longer."

Daria did hit back though with, "Pig is next on the menu – I hope you do not mind eating one of your own kind," and "I can tell that you are a man of few words; 'me, myself and I.'"

Eventually, lunch came to an end and all five of them went to King Robert's (Daria's father) private study.

"Daria and Jerrold, as your parents, we all need to think about your futures," Daria's father started. "Jerrold, I know that you know the reason that you have been called here, but Daria I am afraid has yet to be informed of the real reason for your visit to Valrie."

Daria glanced at Jerrold – perhaps this would explain his bizarre attitude towards her.

"As both the heirs of two powerful and important kingdoms, it has been decided between us that it would be best if we unite and join forces." Her father continued.

Daria began to comprehend what her father was saying and prayed that he was not going to say what she thought he was.

"We have decided that you two are to be married."

"What?" Daria blurted out. She looked over at Katie, who's mouth was wide open. Daria tried to make eye contact with her sister but she fled from the room. Nobody else noticed her going.

"You are old enough for marriage now Daria, as you are well aware and you and Jerrold would make a splendid couple." Queen Henrietta said.

"But what about what _I _want?" Daria questioned. She faced Jerrold. "How long have you known about this?"

"For about a week. Believe me, I do not like it anymore than you do." He answered.

"You have a duty to us as parents to obey our wishes. We expect you to go along with the wedding." It was King George who spoke this time.

Both heirs started to protest but their parents refused to listen.

"Cannot Katie marry him? I am sure she would be suited to him more than me." Daria begged, which was something she never did.

"Katie is not the heir of Valrie." Was the only answer that she got.

Daria stood there helplessly. She felt like crying. She was too young to get married – she was only sixteen for Pete's sake! And she least of all did not want to marry that git Prince Jerrold even if he was the last man on earth.

King Robert held up his hand in response to their protests. "You two are to be wed, whether you like it or not, in a month's time. And that," he glowered at Daria and Jerrold, daring either of them to complain, "Is final."

Jerrold glared wrathfully at Daria, who returned the look. The next few weeks were going to be interesting indeed…

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Please let me know so I do not keep on writing and find out that I am torturing everybody.


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise by Gail Carson Levine is not mine… (go figure!)

**A/N:** Thank you for your very lovely and encouraging reviews – I certainly got a lot more than I expected. I hope you like the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

_The Plan_

**-**

Daria stomped out of the study in defiance. "They cannot possibly force me to marry that spoilt, selfish, annoying, spoilt, selfish, annoying, spoilt, selfish-"

"Let me guess, annoying?" interrupted a smug voice from behind her.

"Urgh. What do you want? Want to come here and torture me even more?" She heatedly paced around in the practically empty hallway. A miniature chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting shadows on the walls and making Daria's hazel eyes sparkle in anger.

The rest of their families still remained in the study (excluding Katie), discussing their children's futures. Daria could not believe the nerve of them. She guessed that it explained why Jerrold had been so nasty to her, though she did not see why he was _that _cruel to her. It was not like she had begged her parents to _make _them engaged.

"We need to talk." Jerrold told her. Daria was about to make some rude comment when she saw the earnest expression in his eyes and thought better of it.

She sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"Look, we both know that we do not want to marry each other. It is as if my worst nightmare has just come true but," Jerrold paused. Daria snorted.

There was silence for a while until Daria spoke up in impatience, "Well, what was it that you were going to say?"

"I was hoping that you would interrupt me with some great idea to get us out of this mess." He admitted. "Besides, it is your entire fault that I have to marry you."

"My fault? Please explain." Daria said in a droll voice.

"If you were not born, then none of this would have happened."

Daria let out a cry of frustration. "Why? Of all the men that I could have been forced to marry, why this one? What did I do wrong?"

"Let me see. First you were born…" Jerrold retorted.

Daria clenched her fists. She was going to end up killing him before the month was out. At least she would not have to marry him if she did.

Daria tried to clear her head. She had to think. There must be some way that they could not get married. Or maybe, just maybe, they could get married, and then for some reason get a divorce or an annulment.

"That's it!" Daria almost jumped up and down with glee. "Lets get divorced."

Jerrold threw a superior look at her. "Just one problem. How can we get a divorce if we are not even married?"

Daria rolled her eyes. "_After _we are married, you numbskull, we can get a divorce."

Jerrold looked at Daria as if she had suddenly transformed into an ogre. "Our parents would never let us get divorced. We need permission from the King and Queen of either Valrie or Kyrria to get a divorce and neither would grant us one. So much for _your_ idea." He gloated.

Daria sat down on the floor in the middle of the hallway, stumped. She must have looked a bizarre sight. Her skirts were creased under her legs, her hair was all messy and she kept on knitting her brow, a habit that she had whenever she was in deep thought.

At length she gave up. "I guess we will just have to resign ourselves to the fact that we are to be married. Maybe if we protest enough to our parents they will cancel the wedding, but I seriously doubt it. My father is as stubborn as a mule, and whatever he says my mother usually goes along with it."

"Same with mine." Jerrold agreed, soon realizing that he had actually agreed with something Daria had said and he instantly regretted it. Daria seemed to grasp this as well, for she suddenly smirked.

Jerrold quickly added, "But it is not so bad for you. At least you are marrying somebody as handsome and charismatic as me. As for me, I have to marry _you_."

Daria clicked her tongue. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Do not insult my mother." Jerrold said in a quiet yet dangerous tone.

"So you are admitting that you have no manners?" Daria persisted.

Jerrold bent over Daria so that his lips were almost touching her ear and whispered, "I usually do not strike females. But…there is always a first time."

Then he swept away and went back into the study. Daria was all the while trying to control the sudden shivering of her body. She did not miss the threat in the Prince's voice.

Something then occurred to Daria. When Jerrold said, "if you were not born, then none of this would have happened," it would then be Katie that he would be marrying instead.

Could it be that that was what he meant? He actually wanted to marry Katie? Daria could not help feeling slightly rejected. She by no means felt anything for Jerrold, that would be too ridiculous, but the fact that somebody preferred Katie to herself was something that Daria had never experienced before. Usually men clambered over Katie to get the other girl's attention, now it was the other way around.

Daria returned to the study to once again attempt to convince her parents to change their minds…

Later that afternoon, Daria's sister Katie, her eyes filled with tears, walked around the Palace gardens quietly thinking to herself. She knew that Daria hated Jerrold and did not want to marry him but it still hurt. For once, somebody had actually paid some attention to Katie and appreciated her for who she was. Not because she was the King and Queen's second daughter, or Daria's sister. Somebody who liked her for _her_. So many times she had met men who would talk with her for a few minutes and then ask to be introduced to Daria. It was a scenario that Katie knew all too well and after many years of the same thing at public functions, it was something she had to just be accustomed to.

Katie continued walking past the menagerie, past the apple courtyard and past the flamingo park. She kept on walking until she reached a small glass gazebo, hidden away behind the elf playground and the Old Castle. She had reached her secret hiding place.

Katie often came here to think things over when she was upset. Today though, she was not alone.

"Prince Jerrold? What are you doing here?" she gasped, for there in front of her standing in the gazebo was Prince Jerrold himself, with a frown on his handsome dark face.

"It's Jerrold, forget about the Prince. I was walking around and just happened to find this place. I needed to think about what happened this afternoon."

Katie nodded to show that she understood what he was referring to. "You must be terribly upset."

"Yes, but it seems so are you." He stepped closer towards her. Katie blinked her blue eyes, trying to rid them of the tears that had been ready to pour down her face just a moment ago.

"I am upset that my sister has to be forced into a marriage that she does not want." She lied.

"Your sister…is a conceited brat." Jerrold spat.

"No she isn't!" Katie protested. She loved her sister, the pest that Daria was. Daria had always looked after her when she was scared or miserable. She was always the outgoing likeable one. The confident one.

"Come on. You and I both know that she has an inflated head. Standing around all the time, acting like she is too good for anybody." He continued, ignoring Katie's protests.

"Well, sometimes it can seem that way but it is only because she can be very shy at times. Though you may think that she is anything but shy." Katie conceded.

Jerrold sniggered.

"She can." Katie insisted.

"Katie…" he began, Katie loved how he caressed her name like that. "I do not want things to change between us once Daria and I are wed. We can still be friends, can we not?"

"I guess."

"Then let's not allow something like a stupid wedding to ruin the friendship we have and act like everything is still normal. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Katie smiled happily.

Neither of them knew the full meaning of their words until much later on…

* * *

That night, Daria was tossing around in her sleep. Her cotton sheets were soaked with sweat as she hurtled from one end of her bed to the other.

The Palace Clock struck midnight. It chimed loudly once, twice, trice. On the twelfth chime Daria jolted awake.

"Oh my goodness." She had just had an idea. An idea to prevent her and Jerrold from marrying. And it was a marvellous idea at that.

The King, Queen and heir of Kyrria had been invited to stay at the Valrie Palace. Daria decided that she would inform them of her plan at breakfast. She would make them an offer that they could not refuse…

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Jerrold sat stonily spooning his porridge into his mouth. He glared at Daria (she was sitting next to him), who was serenely humming a tune to herself. She looked almost _happy_. Jerrold blinked just to make sure he was not going insane. Daria almost seemed as if she was _not worried _about getting married.

"What the devil is the matter with you?" he hissed.

"Cannot I eat a meal in peace for once without you ruining it? Nothing is the matter. At least not with me."

Jerrold ignored the last jibe. "You are humming." He pointed out, accusingly.

"Was. You interrupted me."

Jerrold slammed his spoon down in irritation. This earned a reproof from his father, King George.

Daria hid a smile and stared down at her bowl. When she thought that it was safe to look up again, she decided to put her plan into action.

Jerrold had rested his arm on the table and in full view; Daria placed hers on top of it so that everybody could see.

Katie's mouth dropped open. Jerrold had to restrain himself from hitting out at Daria. The adults just exchanged glances with each other, confused.

Daria tried to catch Jerrold's eye and let him know that this was part of a plan that she had made. She guessed that Jerrold must have come to that conclusion because he said nothing. Just to make sure, Daria kicked him in the ankle. Jerrold made a choking noise as he tried to yell in pain. _That had hurt_. He grimaced at his parents. He was going to get back at Daria, she had better watch out.

"Dear Jerrold and I have been thinking. We are not in love with each other but we are hoping that with time, this will come about. After all, love in a marriage is just luck. Not necessary." Daria swallowed as she said the words that she had rehearsed at least twenty times beforehand.

"It is an ancient custom in the land of Valrie, that when a man wants to marry a woman, then he must prove himself that he is worthy."

She saw Katie grin in surprise. At least somebody had worked out what she was going to say, everybody else just looked nonplussed.

"For Jerrold to prove himself to me, I request that he go on a journey for me. In Valrie, the quest traditionally bestowed is this: Jerrold," Daria turned to face her betrothed. His face had dawned in realisation. "Find for me the Swan Flower. Then we can be wed."

Jerrold puckered his brow. "Swan Flower. What is that?"

"A unique flower that is said to have been given birth from an old weed when a tear falls upon it. They are very rare. Find one for me. It has been a quest given to many men in the past, and men _have _returned with a Swan Flower." Though very few, but Daria decided to neglect that piece of important information.

Daria's father, King Robert, nodded in agreement. "What my daughter proposes is fair. My own father went on a similar quest for my mother."

Daria's smile broadened. She knew that this plan would work for the above reason. The King based a lot of his opinions on those developed from his parents. So if they had done something, then it must be all right for Daria to do the same.

Jerrold's parents were not as ready to please. "Why must Jerrold undertake this quest? Is it because you indeed do not want our son to marry your daughter? Is he not good enough already?" King George glowered accusingly at King Robert.

Yet Daria's mother, Queen Henrietta, was ready with an answer. "I am not saying that he is not good enough. It is a test to see whether he can survive one problem. It is in itself a test in preparation for kingship. It is also a test of his endurance and willingness."

Jerrold's mother, Queen Eliza, readily agreed. "It will be good for him George. It will be a test of his manhood. And we can keep an eye on him through the Oculoscope."

Daria opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself just in time. _No! That was not part of the plan. _Jerrold was supposed to hide away for a few weeks and then return empty handed. Then she would not have to marry him. Now with the Oculoscope, they could check up on Jerrold. He would actually have to make a decent attempt to look for the Swan Flower.

It was too late, for all rulers agreed. Jerrold once again scowled at Daria, clearly telling her with his eyes that he thought she was a bumbling oaf.

At least she had bought them some time. The wedding had to be postponed until Jerrold returned. Until then, all Daria could do was wait.

And come up with another plan…

* * *

**_Replies:_**

**Ruby:** Thanks for the great advice. I love constructive criticism so that is something that I will try to work on.

**awaiting impatient person:** lol, Jerrold is pretty demented. I seem to make my male characters a lot like that. I think it is due to all those cheesy romance novels – you know, where they hate each other at first and then fall in love…

**cutie20:** yep, Daria and Jerrold will fall in love. But later. Thanks for the lovely review!

**Also, thanks go to:**

Lilyclio (my first reviewer!), MapleRose, Mizz Breadstyx, PrettyGal1212, baby blue gal, evil6, Llamabalooza, anonymous, Blue-hello-kitty, JellyBelly391 and LilliannaRose (sorry I took so long – I just got back from Thailand a little over a week ago).


	3. The Engagement Ball & Announcements

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise is not mine – it is all Gail Carson Levine's. I just own the plot, some characters and some of the places mentioned. So please do not sue (but you can review).

:)

**A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Any constructive criticism is welcome so if you are reading this, please review and leave me a little message. I even updated quicker this time! Replies and some explanations are at the end so you may want to read those.

Also, just a small note before you start reading: This chapter takes place the same day as the previous one.

Now I will not delay you any further, read and enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_The Engagement Ball & Announcements _

-

Daria was sitting in her bedroom in front of the mirror whilst Silvana combed her hair in vain. The Princess kept on swatting at the maid, trying to get her to stop. They were preparing for a ball being held that night announcing that Princess Daria and Prince Jerrold were engaged. Unbeknownst to the young couple, the ball had been in preparation for the past few weeks. They had been most unpleasantly surprised to find that they had to attend a ball just a day after they had found out that they were engaged. Most of the nobility of Valrie and Kyrria had already been invited long ago, though they did not know the reason (though many had their suspicions).

"Honestly, Silvana. I do not need you to comb my hair! I can do it myself just fine. And I think that this whole 500-strokes business is just a tad ridiculous. Whoever thought that excessive combing of the hair is necessary for all young ladies was seriously mistaken." Daria rambled. She was shivering slightly as she was scantily clad in an almost see-through slip. She winced as Silvana tugged at a knot deliberately hard. Daria groaned.

The maid just clucked her tongue. "Hold still, Your Highness, only one hundred more strokes to go."

Daria groaned again. Sometimes she really hated being a Princess – especially at this point in time.

_Parents._ What could they possibly understand about the way their children felt? Daria thought that she had been so clever with her plan and within the space of a few seconds all her hopes had been dashed. _An Oculoscope._ How could she have possibly forgotten that the King and Queen of Kyrria would have one of those? It was an instrument similar in shape to a small telescope. The viewer could choose whom they wanted to see and it would show them what that person was doing.

Daria could not even change her mind about sending Jerrold on that quest for the Swan Flower, for their parents would know within an instant that it was just an excuse for them to not get married.

And she thought that she had been so clever…

Daria's thoughts were interrupted when somebody flung open the doors to her chambers. In strode Prince Jerrold, with a murderous look on his face. It was clear that it was she who he was mad at.

Daria though, had reasons of her own to be annoyed at the Prince.

"What are you doing here? And in my chambers? You cannot just burst in here without so much as a warning." She fumed. She tried to look as dangerous as possible but it was hard with Silvana pulling at her hair and rebuking her to be still.

Jerrold smirked as if he had just discovered something very funny. "I am _so _sorry to disturb you but I think that we have some things to discuss."

Daria rolled her eyes; she knew what those _things _were. They had not had a chance to speak alone together since that morning and Daria thought that it was just as well – she did not plan on dying anytime soon.

"Fine. Let us discuss these _things_." She conceded and turned her back to the Prince so that she was once again facing the mirror. She could see his face almost turn purple from behind her.

"I would like to discuss these things privately." He subtly hinted.

Daria did not miss the hint. How she enjoyed irking him.

"Really? I had no idea." Daria feigned innocence. Jerrold clenched his right hand.

"Well…?" he waited for Daria to send Silvana away.

"You cannot expect me to send Silvana away when she has not finished brushing my hair. We still have three hundred strokes to go. _Don't _we Silvana?" Daria caught Silvana's eye in the mirror to make sure that she agreed with her. Silvana shook her head enthusiastically – the more a lady brushed her hair (or had her hair brushed) the better in her opinion.

Daria could almost strangle herself that she would have to sit through another three hundred strokes. But it would be worth it to see the look on Jerrold's face as he waited for her to finish.

Three hundred strokes later, Jerrold practically chased the maid away. He then walked back into the room and sat down in a chair opposite Daria. He pulled her chair closer to his and leant over her so that there was less than an inch between their mouths.

"I want to know what exactly were you thinking this morning when you announced that fool scheme of yours?" his voice was low and quiet yet full of venom – Daria could tell by now that his voice was only like this when he was really enraged.

"I thought that it was a good idea at the time. And it still is not so bad, at least I have bought us some time." Daria insisted.

"That is easy for you to say. _You _will be in the safe comfort of this palace whilst I will have to struggle on a quest to actually find this damn flower. And all thanks to you. I cannot even pretend to look for it as my parents have an Oculoscope. Now what do you think of your great plan, genius?" Jerrold got up away from Daria and paced the room in a fearful temper. He did not once glance at her, as if the sight of her would make him sick. He muttered something to himself. Words included, "_Women" _and _"git". _

Daria rose from her seat. "I do not see you coming up with any great plan! We may not marry in the end anyway. You may not even find the flower."

Daria knew that this was an untrue statement. Jerrold would have to find the flower if he did not want to anger the rulers of Valrie and Kyrria. He had no choice. Besides, he seemed like the kind of man capable of going on such an expedition and returning successfully.

Jerrold snorted in response to Daria's suggestion. He turned to her and quirked one eyebrow. That look told her all she needed to know about his opinion.

Daria decided to continue explaining her thoughts anyway. "While you are gone I can still come up with another idea to get us out of this arranged marriage. You will be gone for a few months at the very least. That should give me enough time."

Jerrold grunted in response.

"Well I certainly hope so, because the last thing I want to do when I return from this idiotic quest is to have to marry you." He jeered and stomped to the bedroom doors. He opened them and began to walk out but then changed his mind.

He sniggered and informed Daria what it was that he found so amusing, "You really should put some clothes on if you do not want people to mistake you at the ball for a whore." He then left the room and slammed the door shut before she could reply.

The Princess flushed in embarrassment and indignation in response.

* * *

When Daria finally was ready to emerge from her room, she was dressed in a pink dress that hugged her curvaceous figure. It had a low-cut scooped neckline that showed of her well-endowed bosom. It tied up at the back so that half of her back was on display (A/N: think halter neck). The corset part of her dress emphasized her small waist. A skirt then billowed out from it and her numerous petticoats underneath rustled as she walked. It was a stunning dress that suited Daria perfectly. 

Daria, on the other hand, had no idea why her mother insisted that she had to wear such a dress. It was simply too revealing for her taste.

Silvana had just finished arranging the Princess's hair when there was a knock on the door. Daria's abundant hair had been styled back so that it was held back in a knot, with bits loose that trailed down her smooth back. A small tiara with pink diamonds had been set upon her head so that she did indeed look every part the perfect princess.

_Perfect Princess – hah! _Daria thought.

She called out for whoever knocked on the door to come in – it was her mother, Queen Henrietta.

Daria inwardly groaned, the Queen was here to give her a lecture no doubt. It soon turned out that her prediction was correct.

"Daria darling, I know that you do not want to marry Jerrold. As your mother I could tell that the whole scene at breakfast had been part of some plan you have devised." It was here that Daria's mouth dropped open in shock. "Daria, acting like a fish does not become you, close your mouth. Now as I was saying, even though you detest Jerrold, for the sake of an alliance with Kyrria you must agree to this marriage. For it would be too dangerous now to break it off. The Kyrrians would think that it was because we in Valrie have something against them – a war could even result from it."

Daria sighed, she seriously doubted that there would be a war, the King and Queen of Kyrria hardly seemed like the kind of people who would be offended and act rashly, but she let her mother continue.

"I want you to make a decent attempt to co-operate with Prince Jerrold. Do not think that your bickering has gone unnoticed. You two must put on a show tonight that you two are indeed in love. Promise me at least this." Daria's mother pleaded.

Her daughter nodded her head. "Alright. I will try."

Keyword being try, for Daria had really no intention of showing anything more than absolute hate towards her fiancé but for her mother's peace of mind she told her that she would.

Queen Henrietta seemed satisfied at least with her answer.

"Good. Then lets attend this Engagement Ball. I hear that Prince Jerrold is going to present you with a gift."

"I do not think so, mother." Daria refrained from snorting at the image that suddenly appeared in her mind. She would more likely befriend an ogre before the Prince gave her a present.

"But he will. It is a custom in Kyrria for the groom to present his bride with a gift before the wedding."

Daria could not imagine the Prince upholding such a custom for her. Was she supposed to give him a gift also? Daria was suddenly worried but stopped herself. _This is pig-headed Jerrold, not some loving future husband._ He could live without a gift from her.

Henrietta led her daughter down to the Royal Waiting Room (the room where the royals waited to be announced as they entered a ball). Already there were Daria's father (King Robert), King George, Queen Eliza, and their son, Prince Jerrold.

Jerrold, though good-looking normally, was absolutely gorgeous now. He had a bright smile on his face and his clothes (a black suit with a white shirt as well as a sword by his side) gave him the impression of being the dashing rogue that, of course, Daria assumed he was.

His future wife ignored Jerrold's looks, though she did notice that he was smiling.

And it was not at _her _but somebody behind her. Katie.

Katie was smiling back shyly at Jerrold and made a small wave. The gesture seemed innocent yet charming at the same time. Katie looked very pretty in a blue gown, completely the opposite of Daria's. Daria's dress was designed to flaunt the wearer's attributes and attract attention. Katie's dress was simple yet elegant and made her look beautiful. Daria could see Katie blush at the attention she was receiving from Jerrold.

_Oh please, I think I am going to be sick. _Daria thought to herself but then soon realized what she had just thought. Was she jealous? No, of course not. But then why was she acting like a dragon rather than the usually sweet girl that she had been before Jerrold had entered her life. Daria pushed all these thoughts aside as she greeted everybody in the room apart from Jerrold.

She finally turned to her _beloved_ and said quietly so that nobody else could hear, "I see you managed to arrive on time. What a pity."

"I see that you did not listen to me when I said to put some clothes on." He retorted.

Daria sucked in her breath. She was going to try to behave, for her mother. She willed herself to smile. Daria felt as if she were trying to smile at a hungry carnivorous beast.

"I wonder what everybody will say when they learn that we are to be married?"

Jerrold shrugged off the comment. "I do not see anybody upset about now not being able to possibly marry you."

Daria's fingers itched to wrap around his throat and strangle him. She had at least attempted to be polite.

Suddenly, the doors swung open as the small party was announced. Daria forced herself to take Jerrold's arm as they walked down into the ballroom together and to the Main Table which was at the head of the hall.

The ballroom had been lit up by hundreds of majestic chandeliers. The room had been decorated with gold banners and on the dozens of tables there were gold plates, cutlery, candles and gold-coloured serviettes. The dancefloor itself was coloured gold. Daria could automatically see that a lot of time and thought had been spent in preparation for this ball. She almost felt guilty for her parents that she had destested their decision so forcefully. Almost.

As soon as they reached the table Daria snatched her arm away. She could only act friendly up to a certain point.

The High Chancellor (a young boring-looking man), Nathaniel, announced the party. He then in a monotone voice said, "His majesty King Robert has an important announcement to make to all of you about the reason for this ball."

Daria's father stood up from behind the table.

"Though many of you may have suspected it, it is my pleasure to announce that Princess Daria of Valrie and Prince Jerrold of Kyrria are to be married."

There was a shocked silence after this announcement. They may have suspected it but they were still unprepared. A couple of disappointed ladies fainted and a few frustrated men made to grab the swords that hung by their sides.

But a few people soon started clapping and then soon the whole hall burst into rapturous applause. The initial shock and disappointment had been forgotten.

"So, a great start to our happily married future together." Daria mockingly murmured to the Prince, who was sitting next to her.

Jerrold reacted by _accidentally_ elbowing her in the stomach.

And that is how the Engagement Ball began.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, there is going to be much more action, movement of the plot, and excitement in the next chapter. (Jealousy, dancing, a lot of disappointed people...more about the quest) I originally had both chapters as the one but I decided to make them separate otherwise it would take forever to read it! Please, please, please review. 

The main part of the plot will come soon in the next few following chapters. (Yes, there is a plot – isn't it amazing?) I really can't wait to get to the main part of the story - I think there will be something that you will not expect (though not in a bad way).

As for the relationship between Daria and Jerrold – some of you have asked questions about his attitude towards Daria. Jerrold is not perfect and he is really judgemental. He is one of those people that likes finding somebody to blame. Also, a reason they fight so much is because they are attracted to one another (even though they do not realize it and they would never admit it if they did). You know how people fight just to hide their real feelings? That is pretty much like it.

Jerrold is nice to Katie because, well, Katie is pretty much easy to get along with. She may be boring and not as interesting as Daria, but she is a sweetie. Jerrold recognises that Katie is often looked over and that Daria is paid all the attention instead. That is the reason why Jerrold is actually paying so much attention to her.

Phew! Sounds like I am about to start writing an essay on this fic. Anyway, now onto the replies and thank yous – you were all fantastic.

_**Replies:**_

**Potterwoman:** I cannot believe that I called Jerrold Christian (author hits her head at her stupidity)! Christian is a character from my other Ella Enchanted fic, Sarah Enchanted. Thanks for letting me know and thanks for reviewing!!!!!

**awaiting impatient person:** I can't believe I called Jerrold Christian – I changed it but I am still so stupid. Oops. I loved your review – I am sure you do not look the type that does not read romance stories (did that make sense?). Anyway, thanks!

-

**Thanks also go to:**

Lady Emma, Cinderella Atkins, LillianaRose (I explained that whole thing up above about the relationship with Daria and Jerrold), cutie20, JellyBelly391, paisley, Tamaran Girl, Princess of Rivendell, PrettyGal1212 and Baby Blue Gal.

-

Now if you really want me to update quickly...review!


	4. Fights and Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise is not mine – it is, for the most part, Gail Carson Levine's. So yeah, please do not sue because I am making absolutely no money from this whatsoever.

**A/N:** This chapter pretty much centralizes around the Engagement Ball. Please review! Please excuse any typos.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_Fights and Jealousy _

_-_

Daria had been at first anxious about attending the ball. Now however, she was plain furious.

She had thought that the worst was over when her father announced Daria's and Jerrold's engagement but she had thought too soon.

King Robert then told everybody, "And as is custom, the future bride and groom will now dance their first dance together at the Engagement Ball."

Daria's mouth fell slightly open. There was no way that they were going to make her dance with _him_.

Jerrold seemed to be on the same wavelength as Daria as he sounded as if he was almost growling.

"There is no way that I am going to dance with you." She hissed to him and then turned to her mother. "The ball will end with blood on the dance floor."

Queen Henrietta sighed, annoyed. "_Dearest,_" Somehow she managed to sound so sarcastic when she said that word, "Remember our little talk earlier this evening? Do what you are told. It is only a dance – what is the worst that could happen?"

_If only you knew._ Daria inwardly groaned. She was not going to dance with that sorry excuse for a Prince. There was no way that they could force her to. Unfortunately though, no matter how hard she tried, she could not help grimacing at Jerrold and taking his arm. Before she could stop herself she started dragging him towards the dance floor.

"Let go of my arm, _Princess_, if you want to live."

"Come on. It will not be so bad. It is only just one dance. What is the worst that could happen?" reasoned Daria, sounding exactly like her mother.

Jerrold rolled his eyes. "Anything involved with making physical contact with you is enough of a nightmare for me."

Daria narrowed her eyes. "Could you behave like a responsible ruler instead of an ignorant git for once and go along with my idea?" she asked, exasperated.

He visibly sighed. "Fine, whatever you want. Let's get this over and done with."

She hid her triumphant grin and they both continued proceeding to the centre of the dance floor with enough space for a carriage to pass between them.

They faced each other and slowly drew closer together. Daria avoided making eye contact with Jerrold and instead focused on not standing to close to him. They were as far apart as possible and still be considered in dancing position.

For a few seconds, Daria could hear him breath and could smell his scent. She hoped that he could not see how nervous she was. _Wait a minute, I do not care what he thinks so whether he can tell that I am nervous or not should not matter._

The orchestra started playing a slow, romantic song. Daria and Jerrold started to move in time with the music, however, the Prince stepped to the left and she stepped to the right so that they ended up tripping over each other. Or rather, Daria ended up falling onto Jerrold.

Soft laughter rippled through the audience as she grabbed onto Jerrold, trying to steady herself.

"Get off me. You're not exactly light you know." He complained.

"Hush up. It's not as if I like being this close to you." She unsteadily righted herself, and could not help but notice the feel of Jerrold's strong muscles beneath his shirt.

She swallowed nervously, as if afraid that he could read her thoughts. She could feel her face go read and mentally told herself to stop blushing.

Once they were back into position, Daria said, "Let's move to the left."

"But back in Kyrria we usually move to the right first." Jerrold whined like a little boy.

"Do you always have to be this impossible?"

He smiled winsomely. "Only when I'm around you."

"Lord prevent me from killing you." She prayed aloud.

She did not have to continue praying for long however, as the dance soon ended, much to their relief.

They hastily let go of each other's hands. There was a look of sheer distaste on Jerrold's face. It clearly read, _I hope we don't have to go through that again anytime soon. _The orchestra started playing the music once again.

Daria made to go back to her table but was stopped by a stocky dark-haired man with a monobrow.

_Sir Maximillian. _Daria's least favourite person. He was even worse then Jerrold, if that could be possible.

She forced a grimace onto her face.

"Sir Maximillian, how nice to see you." She spoke woodenly.

"I can assure you that it is even nicer for me to see _you._ You are a vision of _splendid loveliness._" He placed her hand between his sweaty paws and gave it a huge, wet kiss.

Daria yanked it away with as much civility as she could muster.

"Why thank you. You look very handsome yourself. But you must excuse me." She began to turn away when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Princess. But I would be honoured if you would allow me to have this dance with you."

Daria hesitated but gave in. There was something about Maximillian that made her feel sorry for him.

"Of course." She said as warmly as she could.

So once again Daria took to the ballroom dance floor. Maximillian's hands were slippery with sweat and she held them tentatively.

Halfway through the dance, his hand that had originally been on her upper back suddenly "slipped" so that it brushed something that Daria did not wish to be touched.

She grasped his hand tightly and moved it back up, hoping that nobody had seen what had just occurred.

"Sir Maximillian, the next time you touch my behind again and I will seriously damage _you_." She put on a huge cheesy grin just as the dance ended. She quickly snatched her hands away from him, and discreetly wiped them on her dress.

She made her way back to the table for a second time and managed to get to her seat with no further interruptions.

Jerrold was sitting there, sneering as usual. "I see you and that pompous man with the monobrow were getting a little cosy, don't you think?"

Daria snorted. "Don't say things like that about Sir Maximillian, he cannot help the way he looks." She said defensively, surprising herself. This was _Maximillian,_ not some nice friendly chap. He was perverted and clingy. Then why was she suddenly defending him?

"I am sorry to offend your little lover-boy. If looks are to go by, you two are really suited to one another." He laughed meanly.

"If you say anything about me and Maximillian one more time I will seriously harm you."

There little conversation was interrupted at this point - "Jerrold, you didn't tell us that you were engaged."

Daria jerked her head upward, ready to glare at the man who had dared interrupt their conversation when she saw a charming looking man with blonde hair and green eyes. He grinned wickedly at the Princess, causing Daria to unintentionally shrink back from his gaze.

"Hello Charles." Jerrold answered enthusiastically and the two shook hands. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where is your brother?"

"I am right here." Said another man who was approaching the table.

Daria could not help but gape. This newcomer looked exactly like the man that Jerrold had called Charles. Twins! They were rare in Valrie and Daria had only ever seen twins once in her life.

Jerrold smirked for the millionth time that night at the expression on Daria's face.

"May I introduce you to my good friends, Charles," he pointed at the first man, "And Charlie." Jerrold then proceeded to point at the second man.

_Charles and Charlie. Who on earth would name their twins Charles and Charlie? Trust Jerrold to befriend people like that._ Daria thought.

"Pleased to meet you." She grinned uneasily, why were they staring at her like that?

Charlie was the first one to break away his gaze. "Forgive me Princess; it was just that I was so stunned by your beauty."

Daria narrowed her eyes, she thought that it was highly unlikely that that was the reason they were staring at her but she decided not to press the issue.

As if sensing that she suspected something, Charles then spoke up, "Yes, you are simply quite stunning. Both you and Jerrold will make a wonderful couple."

"Unfortunately for me." Charlie then said teasingly. "Spare a thought for me Princess whenever you have time."

Though it was clear that the twins were only joking, Daria noticed that Jerrold's face was looking particularly stormy. Daria inwardly smiled. Was he jealous?

The twins saw Jerrold's face too. "Aww, jealous Jerrold?" Charles eyes twinkled.

"About the skinny brat next to me?" Jerrold threw a look of dislike at Daria. "I do not think so."

Daria blushed, fuming that Jerrold had made such a comment in front of his friends.

The twins laughed. Daria excused herself, wanting to escape from the ballroom.

"I am sorry, _gentlemen,_ but I simply need to get some fresh air. Please excuse me."

But it appeared that Jerrold did not want to let Daria get away for he said, "What a good idea, I think I will join you."

_He probably wants to humiliate me even more. _Daria thought glumly.

They both left the ballroom and walked outside, Jerrold gripped her arm tightly to make sure that she did not try to run off.

As soon as they were outside, Daria yanked her arm back.

"What the hell was that? Why did you have to humiliate me? In front of your friends!" Daria raised her voice.

"Be quiet, people will hear you. And it was not as if you did not deserve it. You said some inappropriate things to me too." He defended himself.

"But not in front of my friends." Daria glared at him for a moment, and then suddenly she felt drained of energy and her shoulders slumped. She sighed.

"What are we going to do about your quest for the Swan Flower?" she asked.

"I guess I will just have to go." He said resignedly. "What else can I do? I will have to actually try to find it."

There was silence for a few moments as both of them thought.

Daria then suddenly said, "How do you know Charles and Charlie?"

She did not expect him to actually answer her civilly but she was surprised when he did.

"My mother and their mother are friends. Before my mother married, they used to do everything together. Even after she was married they still saw each other often, even between her duties as Queen."

"Charles and Charlie seem…different." Daria commented.

"They are in a way. They see things in people that most others do not. It was something they were born with." Jerrold then stopped talking suddenly, realising that they were conversing far too amicably.

Daria was silent also, but for a different reason. She saw a slight figure approach them from the direction of the ballroom. Katie.

"Katie, what is it?" she asked.

"You are both wanted back in the ballroom. Our parents seem to think that you are neglecting the guests."

Both Daria and Jerrold rolled their eyes.

Katie then left and Daria and Jerrold looked at each other.

"You like her, don't you?" Daria asked, almost accusingly.

"Who?"

"Katie, who else?"

The calm mood between them that had existed a few moments before now changed.

"Well anybody is better to talk to than you." He jibed.

Daria breathed in deeply, trying to stifle her anger. He had simply gone too far this time, pushed her limits just a little bit too much. She raised her right hand, and before she knew it she slapped him hard on the face.

There was a shocked silence, and Daria almost grinned at the sight of the red imprint of her hand on his face.

"I – suppose I deserved that." He said in a choked voice.

Daria wanted desperately to apologise but pride would not let her do so. _He deserved_ _it_. She told herself. _He did._

"We better go back." She said frightened.

Jerrold then turned abruptly and walked back to the ballroom with Daria trailing behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews!****

**Blue-hello-kitty:** Yeah, I think it was harsh for Jerrold to call Daria that but I don't think he realised what he was saying. About the Jerrold liking Daria thing, you will see more of that in the upcoming chapters (promise!) Thanks for reviewing.

**Potterwoman:** Thanks for the review – the table is just somewhere where they can eat and stuff. It's sort of like a wedding reception with the dance floor in the middle (except really large).

**Cinderella Atkins:** I'm not too sure whether I am going to make Jerrold look for the flower yet. I am thinking yes at the moment. Thanks for reviewing (twice)!

**LillianaRose:** I promise that next time Daria will definitely come out better in an argument! Thanks for the review!

**Lilyclio:** There is nothing in Ella Enchanted to say that Daria and Jerrold hated each other first – it was something that I just made up! Thanks for reviewing.

**JellyBelly391:** Yep, Daria and Jerrold will definitely fall in love. Thanks for the review!

Thanks also to:

**Chaye710, Revi, jh, Jaina Eowyn **(you reviewed three times – wow! Thanks heaps),** Pointy Objects, evil6, MapleRose, b2okworm1, PrettyGal1212, baby blue gal, Another Reader, awaiting impatient person and Princess of Rivendell**


	5. Departures

**Disclaimer:** Anything affiliated with Ella Enchanted is not mine- I'm making no money from this whatsoever. So please don't sue. :)

**Summary: **This is the story about how Char's parents, King Jerrold and Queen Daria, met and "fell in hate". They can't stand the sight of one another, so what happens when they find out that they are engaged? As always there is a quest involved...R&R

**Author's Note: **I simply adore my reviewers. Thanks for reading my story - you guys get me motivated.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

-

_Departures_

_-_

Daria hastily picked up her skirts and chased after Jerrold.

She had to say something to him. She could see that he was angry. Dangerously so. It was frightening.

"W-where are you going?" she nervously called after him and then cursed herself at her own stupidity. Where else would he be going but back to the ballroom?

"Back to the ballroom you halfwit." He said scornfully, not even bothering to turn around.

Daria ran faster, "Can't you just slow down. Its hard for me to keep up with you when I have these skirts restricting my movement."

"Well then maybe you should reconsider the kind of clothes you wear. Better yet, just don't wear any clothes at all." He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm so amused." Daria paused. "You know, I did have every right to slap you. So don't know try and act all noble, as if it was all my fault and I'm the guilty one."

Daria halted running as Jerrold whirled around, looking ready to pounce on her.

"Of course _you're _not the guilty one. You're just little Miss Perfection. Us lower mortals are supposed to bow down before you and worship you and obey you're every command. Well guess what Princess, I'm not like that." He stopped talking, he was almost panting and his cheeks were red with indignation. He looked like he immediately regretted what he had said.

Daria opened and closed her mouth several times, clearly stunned. "I never knew you felt that way." She spoke quietly and looked mortified. "I'm sorry for being the _awful _person that I am." She said slowly and turned away so that he could not see the hurt expression on her face. Then all of a sudden it was she who was walking away. Except this time Jerrold was not chasing after her and calling her back. Instead, he stood there where she had left him, confused. _What exactly have I done?_

Daria did not know how she made it through the night. She had walked back to the ballroom and reluctantly entertained the guests. She barely looked at Jerrold all night and he seemed to be avoiding her.

Though there was one point when she was dancing with Sir Maximillian (the odious man had cornered her and forced him to dance with her again) that she felt somebody's eyes upon her. She looked up to where she felt the gaze was coming from and saw that Jerrold was watching her intently.

Daria blinked in surprise and then saw that Jerrold had in fact not been looking at her at all but was laughing and joking with Charles and Charlie. Perhaps she had been imagining things?

Sir Maximillian looked curiously at her. "Is anything wrong?"

His kindness shocked her. He almost sounded _gentlemanly_. "No, nothing is wrong." But then Daria silently added. _It's just that my whole life is falling down before my eyes and I'm powerless to do anything about it. _

She also noticed that Jerrold spent quite a large proportion of the night dancing with Katie.

_See if I care. _Daria thought. _You better not hurt Katie or I will kill you._

At least the twins provided some entertainment that night. Both eagerly flirted with her.

"I do quite like that dress you're wearing." Charles softly whistled (or was it Charlie?) and the other twin nodded eagerly.

"Yes, quite smashing. Jerrold seems to be quite breath taken with you."

Daria snorted loudly and was just about to add her rather inappropriate thoughts on this but stopped herself – they were good friends of Jerrold's after all.

"Y-yes." She agreed unconvincingly.

Charlie raised one eyebrow. "Anyone can see that he is head over heels in love with you, Princess. You two will make a lovely couple."

"Yes," agreed his brother and he gave Daria a wink. "Once you get past the tough exterior and façade that he puts on, the man underneath is quite different."

Daria could not help but snort again, and louder this time.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Charles and Charlie, but do you two not have anything better to do than harass this girl?" Jerrold cut in.

Daria groaned. "What do you want?" She didn't want the twins to leave; they were fun to talk to…as long as they were not discussing her and Jerrold, of course.

She looked at the twins pleadingly, silently begging then to stay. But they smiled apologetically at her and left.

Daria glared at Jerrold furiously. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"I just thought that I should probably let you know that I will be leaving tomorrow to start on the quest." He informed her abruptly, almost in a bored manner, as if he wanted to be anywhere else than here at that moment.

"You're leaving?" Daria did not seem to be able to think properly.

"You're definitely a girl of many words. Yes, I'm leaving." He sneered.

"But what about all the other engagement preparations and the like? All the celebrations that we will have to go to?" Daria said almost desperately. He couldn't leave her like this.

Jerrold smiled meanly, clearly satisfied by her reaction. "The sooner I can get away from you, the better."

"But where will you start your search? Have you even packed?" Daria started to list all the reasons that Jerrold should not leave but then stopped. Why should she even care that he was leaving anyway?

"Fine, leave. See if I care." She placed both hands on her hips and tore past him to where the twins had relocated.

"The nerve of that man." She muttered and stomped the ground with her feet.

"Are you alright?" Asked Charles concernedly.

"Is Jerrold always so stubborn?" she asked bitterly.

"He was worse when he was younger, I like to think that he has improved with age." He said jokingly but then when he saw the thunderous expression on Daria's face he became serious.

"Jerrold's had an - um - awkward childhood to say the least. He's had to suffer a lot." Charlie confided in her.

"Like what?" Daria scoffed.

"I think that's for Jerrold himself to tell you, not us."

They quickly changed the subject but Daria's thoughts kept on turning back to what they had said.

_He's had to suffer a lot. _Now what was that all about?

She also saw Charles and Charlie at one point chatting again with Jerrold. They seemed to be deep in conversation and she decided to edge closer, trying to hear what they were saying yet without actually being caught eavesdropping.

She could make out what one of the twins was saying, "She's the one, Jerrold."

Who were they talking about?

"That brat? I don't think so." Jerrold protested.

Oh, _her_. They were talking about her.

"I even had a dream about it. And you know that if we say something, we're never wrong." The other twin spoke.

_What does that mean?_ Daria wondered.

"I know you two are different and are able to see things that others aren't but I do seriously think you are mistaken this time. Her and me? Together? Yes, sure. I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life with her." Jerrold rolled his eyes and then spotted Daria before she could move away.

There was an awful moment when their eyes clicked together and Daria just wanted to curl up onto the floor and disappear.

He'd rather die? _By the time I'm through with him he certainly would._

Jerrold looked like he regretted what he had said and he tried to tell her this with his eyes but Daria turned away. _See if I care. I'll show you Prince Jerrold, I swear I will. _

And it was then that she concocted her plan.

* * *

The following morning, Daria woke up early for some peculiar reason, and when she heard the neighing of a horse outside she immediately knew why. Only clad in a nightgown and not even wearing any slippers, she ran as fast as she could down to the stables.

As she had guessed, Jerrold was already there and he was saddling a horse.

He looked alive and bright, considering the early hour it was. He tenderly handled the horse and coaxed it into letting him saddle her.

"So, you're leaving." She said loudly.

Jerrold whipped around. "You're very observant, you know that?"

Daria ignored the jibe. "Have you even said goodbye to your parents?"

"Yes, for your information I informed them of my plans ever since I found out that stupid plan of yours to send me on this quest. In other words, yesterday morning."

Daria fumed. "You've been planning on leaving and only last night did you bother to tell me. Thanks a lot. You could've given me some warning and maybe prolonged the journey a couple of days."

"Why do you even care?" he fleetingly looked at her as he walked around the stable, collecting his belongs and assembling them abouts the horse. He was having difficult and Daria snatched the satchel he was attaching to the saddle away from him.

"Here, let me." she said and without any difficulty, she tied the satchel to the saddle.

Jerrold narrowed his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't care about you. Just Katie. She's going to be upset." She said lamely, not daring to look at him.

Jerrold rolled his eyes and swiftly mounted his horse. "Don't worry your pretty head over something like that. She already knows, knew before you did too."

Daria let out a cry. "Did I have to be the last one to know everything?"

Jerrold did not make a further comment and instead urged his horse to move with the heels of his boots and it broke into a gallop.

"Goodbye Princess." He called firmly back over his shoulder, leaving Daria standing there alone, surrounded by a cloud of dust that he had left behind.

She felt fragile and small. Without Jerrold, there was no one else to help her think of a way to thwart their parents' plans to marry.

Then she realized something.

Did he just call me pretty?

Daria unsteadily made her way back into the palace as if she was in a drunken stupor.

He was gone, and he had left her alone. "Coward!" she called out angrily after him and even shook her fist but she knew that it was no use. It would not bring him back. _What's the real reason as to why I care so much anyway?_ She asked herself.

She walked back up to her bedroom; relieved that everybody in the palace was still asleep and so nobody could see their Princess in such improper clothing. Or so she thought.

She opened the door to her bedroom and saw a hulking figure sitting on her bed.

"Daria, but I do believe that the little display put on just then was not exactly ladylike." her father scolded, his face severe.

Daria jumped what she swore was almost a foot into the air. She could have sworn that he had just taken ten years off her life.

"What, father, have you come to see me about?" Daria asked warily.

"I want to tell you now that while Jerrold is on his quest, it has been decided by your mother and I that after attending a few of the customary Engagement celebrations, you will be sent to Finishing School."

Daria gaped. "Finishing school?" The torture of going to a place like that!

"Don't try to argue with us. Your appalling behaviour and lack of etiquette have come to our attention. When Jerrold returns from his quest, you will be waiting there to receive him dutifully as any bride-to-be would and will act like the appropriate future wife of a future king."

Daria clenched her jaw. Sometimes she felt like she barely knew her father. All this for the sake of an alliance with Kyrria? What about what _she _wanted?

"What about what I want?" she voiced aloud her thoughts.

"What you want does not matter. What you will do however, is go to Finishing School in a few days time. Is that understood?" he stood up and towered over her for a menacing effect.

"Perfectly." Daria murmured quietly. She then made what would turn out to be one of the most important decisions of her life. Tonight, she would indeed put her plan into action.

* * *

Dressed in brown riding pants, a loose white shirt and black boots, Daria surveyed herself in her mirror in her bedroom later that night. She had bound a strip of cloth around her chest, squeezing her breasts together so that her chest almost looked flat.

Her clothes were not tight so as not to draw attention to her feminine figure. Her lovely hair had been cut so that it hung shortly about her face.

She looked so unlike herself that it was amazing. However, just in case she was recognised, she had dyed her hair so that it was now blonde.

It meant that her skin now seemed darker than normal and her face looked somehow more masculine. She could barely recognise herself.

She had already packed her travelling bag and a horse awaited her in the stables and from there she would make her escape.

Daria gazed at herself one last time in the mirror and smiled slightly before leaving the room.

Jerrold had better watch out because she was going to get her revenge.

* * *

**A/N: **Now please review and tell me what you think!

**_Replies:_**

**potterwoman:** More will be revealed about the twins' gift in the upcoming chapters, I think that there was pretty much a hint of what it was somewhere in this chapter. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Blue-hello-kitty:** Yep, he was angry. This chapter kind of showed that.

**Ariadne:** I actually had that idea in my head from the beginning of sending Daria on the quest with Jerrold – you read my mind! Thanks so much for your review, it was really sweet!

**awaiting impatient person:** lol. Jerrold is a jackass, I agree. But of course he is going to turn out good. Original, isn't it. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.


End file.
